<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall For You by carmenfoster14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551168">Fall For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14'>carmenfoster14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, carmen can flirt, flappy ily, i tried writing without a song, im soft for them, in tsonts, julia's awkward, still named after one tho, takes place during that One Scene, they're soft, this is a present</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TSONTS Alternate ending<br/>im listening to can i have this dance while writing the summary leave me alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticJuliaArgent/gifts">AutisticJuliaArgent</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not gonna be word-for-word because i'm not playing tsonts on the tv at my grandparent's and i got locked out of netflix on my computer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Julia</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I saw Carmen across the dance floor. I pretended not to recognize her. I murmured a silent thanks to whatever god was out there that my supervisor wasn't here. I was stressing about the recent heists. So close together in time, yet so far apart on the globe. Such a feat could only be accomplished by the elusive V.I.L.E.... or (however much I wanted to deny it) one Miss Carmen Sandiego.</p><p>My heart sank as I saw her dancing with some guy. Why was she here?</p><p>"Carmen Sandiego?" I asked.</p><p>"Don't you mean Scarlet Santa Rosa?" she asked. I was confused, but quickly realized the alias was a clue.</p><p>"Yes, of course. My apologies."</p><p>We chatted politely. I asked about the recent robberies, to which she sighed.</p><p>"Look, Jules. I was the one who stole them. for V.I.L.E.."</p><p>I gasped.</p><p>"I didn't want to. They've got Zack and Ivy. V.I.L.E. wants to play 'Carmen Sandiego: Super Thief' and I have to go along to get my crew back. Do you trust me?"</p><p>I considered for a moment, before nodding hesitantly. </p><p>"I trust you. May-"</p><p>I was cut off by Carmen's watch going off. A fashionable woman in green came on-screen.</p><p>"Miss Sandiego, I just received the caviar. Thank you. You have 24 hours to collect your 'friends'."</p><p>The watch flickered out. She discarded it.</p><p>"Glad to be rid of that."</p><p>We laughed.</p><p>Her laugh was... oh god, how do I describe it? Imagine the most beautiful sound you can think of, then make it cause your heart to skip a beat every time you hear it.</p><p><em>Tonight will be the night that I fall for you all over again,</em> I thought.</p><p>"You- you fell for me?" I hear Carmen ask softly.</p><p>"Oh god. I said that out loud?"</p><p>"Yeah. You did," she snorted.</p><p>"Uh, uh... yeah. I'm in love with you." </p><p>"I'm in love with you too," the lady in red murmurs.</p><p>"I apologize for Stockholm. I didn't know-"</p><p>"Jules. It's okay."</p><p>"Would- would it be okay if I kissed you?"</p><p>"Please do."</p><p>And so I did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>